


Slice of Love

by Lidelle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Other, PDA, cheeseburger cake, gender neutral reader, happy birthday beel!!, i just love this man so much, treat yo man!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidelle/pseuds/Lidelle
Summary: You take Beelzebub out for a treat for his birthday and you two share a moment of pure, fluffy love.Happy birthday, Beel and Belphie!!!!!! <3
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Slice of Love

You watched the second-hand of the clock as it closed in on 12, the teacher's words already falling on deaf ears. Your heart was beating with a mix of nervousness and excitement. Class could not be over sooner. It was Beelzebub's birthday, and you had a surprise prepared for the gluttonous demon. You had made reservations earlier that week for a new dine-in cakery that had just opened in Silent Avenue that day. The highlight of their debut menu? A jumbo-sized cheeseburger-themed cake! When you saw the sweet illusion of the multi-layered cake that looked exactly like a giant, juicy human world cheeseburger, you couldn't help but drool. If it looked that delicious to you, you couldn't imagine how excited Beelzebub would be. You were practically at the edge of your seat as the clock ticked closer to dismissal. When the bell rang, Mammon, who was at the desk in front of you stood up and stretched. "Hey MC, ya wanna--" He turned back to an empty desk. "Eh?"

You sprinted down the hall to the school cafeteria, where you and Beelzebub had planned to meet up before going to celebrate his birthday. He had ended class a period earlier than you today, so he had enough time to devour as much food as he wanted, but your worries were assuaged when you saw him sitting at a bench that looked a bit too small to contain his gigantic figure, with nothing on the table, but a very big frown on his face. You felt bad asking him to ignore his hunger for such a long period of time, and that hungry pout on his face could have made you cry then and there. As you approached, you noticed Belphegor napping on his lap and realised what was restraining Beel from standing up and raiding all the food in the cafeteria. When Beel saw you, his pout broke into a lively grin, and you silently swallowed as an invisible arrow pierced through your heart. That smile was so bright and pure with happiness that it might as well be the sun of the Devildom. "MC!" He waved, the sudden movement stirring his twin brother awake.

"Are we ready to go?" You smiled back at Beel, slightly panting from your body's burst of energy. Beel nodded and tilted his head cutely, like a curious dog, "Yeah, but...uh, why are you panting? Are you okay?" You blushed. Beel was always a sweetheart, even during his own birthday. He always thought of others before himself, and you were touched that he was concerned about you, but you weren't going to let him! It was his day and you were determined to make it all about him! "It's nothing, I'm fine!" He raised an eyebrow at your red face, but he let it go for now. Belphie had gotten up, yawning and mumbling a "Good morning..." even though it was clearly already the afternoon. "Belphie, are you sure you don't want to go?" Belphie had declined the invitation earlier that day and was dead set on spending his birthday in his dreams. "Yeah..." He stretched, patting Beel on the shoulder. "Beel can eat for the two of us." He waved a half-hearted good-bye as he walked out of the cafeteria. "Well, happy birthday, Belphie! We'll buy you something on the way back home!" You shouted, not sure if he heard you on the way out. "Well then, let's go." Beel stood up with a hand on his stomach. "If I don't eat soon... I might just end up eating you." You giggled at the demon towering over you, not a stroke of fear in your body. You had known this kind-hearted big puppy enough to know that he never meant it when he said that -- despite his intimidating stature. "Okay, okay... Let's get on our way, then!"

...

"So, where are we eating anyway? Ristorante Six? Hell's Kitchen?" Beel asked enthusiastically as you both arrived at Silent Avenue. "It's a surprise, Beel!" You strained your neck to look up at the Avatar of Gluttony, who had such a cute pout on his face that you would've pinched his cheeks... if you could reached him. "I can't tell you~ oh, we're here!" You pointed at the bright orange cakery that was packed full with customers. A queue had accumulated outside of the store which you guessed was because of it being opening day... Thank Diavolo you had made a reservation, but you weren't sure if the Cheeseburger Cake was still available. You gulped nervously as a waiter brought you and Beel to your table, hoping they still had one in stock left for the birthday boy. "I've never been here before." Beel commented, looking around at the colourful interior design of the restaurant. You giggled at the slightly comedic sight of Beel barely fitting at your table. This man was too big for his own good! "Yeah, it just opened today! And I made a reservation for us becaaaaaaause..." You flipped through the menu, stopping at the page of the almighty delicious limited-edition opening day special Cheeseburger Cake. "Ta-da! They have a huge cake that looks like a human world cheeseburger! Do you want one?" You couldn't help but smile at Beel's amazed expression. His mouth was wide open, and you could see sparkling stars in the purple hues of his eyes. "Cheeseburger........" He droned. You took that as a "Yes, give that to me and put it in my mouth _now._ " and called for the waiter. Thankfully, they still had it in stock, and you spent your waiting time laughing and giggling nonstop at Beel's state of excitement. You swear that if he had a tail it would be wagging so hard that it would've definitely sprained. He was practically drooling as your server brought the cake to your table. It was huge! A tower of five tiers of cake, each representing an important part of a cheeseburger -- two hazelnut brown patties, one fluffy dark chocolate beef patty, one matcha green tea lettuce, and of course, the plump, honey lemon cheese. To top it all off, the cake was decorated with red icing to represent ketchup, and little dollops of whipped cream decorated the top bun to look like sesame seeds. A small chocolate oval with the message "Happy birthday, Beel! <3" sat cutely on the center of the cake. "Thank you for the food!" You both cheered as you dug in... well, Beel did anyway. You were watching him with a slight concern as he devoured the cake, ordering a glass of water halfway through your meal. But you did manage to get a few bites! The mix of the sweetness of the hazelnut and the bitterness of the dark chocolate seamlessly combined in your mouth, the delectable taste of the matcha and the slight sourness of the honey lemon came together to form the perfect combination that melted in your mouth. In a matter of minutes, what used to be a gigantic cake was now a pocket of crumbs on a white plate. "That... was.... delicious!" Beelzebub beamed, and you couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. In the midst of his meal, Beel had ended up with whipped cream on his nose, and he didn't seem to notice it yet. You felt a bolt of courage run through you. "Hold on, let me just get that for you," You stood up, leaning forward on your tip-toes to swipe the cream away with your finger and putting it in your mouth. Beel's cheeks were dusted pink with embarrassment as he rubbed his head. "Hehe, sorry... guess I got carried away."

You both walked out of the cakery. You sighed at your crying wallet, in contrast to the blissfully satisfied Beelzebub humming gleefully beside you. "Oh, before I forget..." You pulled out two keychains of a pair of plump little smiling burgers that you had bought online. "I got us matching keychains for our D.D.Ds...! Um, I know you got a lot of gifts already today, but I thought that...y'know, this could be us!" You tripped on your words a bit, suddenly shy at the intimate words you were saying. Beel blinked at you, saying nothing, and before you could apologise and take your present back, you squealed as two strong arms unexpectedly carried you up so you were face-to-face with the handsome ginger-haired demon. His face was as red as yours, and you stared at his half-lidded eyes in embarrassment at how easy it was for you to be swooped up like that. You rested your hands on his toned chest hidden under his uniform, still holding onto your gift tightly. "B-Beel...? People are--" You were interrupted by a warm kiss on your lips. Your eyes widened at the sudden display of affection, but you melted into it anyway. Beel slid his tongue between your lips, tasting the remnants of the cake that still lingered. You shyly let him did as he wanted, tasting the sweetness of his tongue swirling around your mouth as you kissed him back. You whined a bit as he pulled away, and he laughed gently at your reaction. "We already are like them, MC." He stared lovingly into your eyes as you both leaned onto each other's foreheads, savouring the intimate moment between the two of you.

You heard a nearby demon clear their throat and you both were brought back to reality, both your faces red like cherries in the heat of the moment. Guess you kind of forgot where you were. "L-let's go buy Belphie's gift..." Beel nodded, but he didn't let go of you just yet. He nuzzled into your neck and placed soft kisses on your skin that made you squirm. "Thank you for the birthday treat, my little burger. I love you so much." He whispered in a deep, loving voice. He looked up at your blushing face once again and you internally melted at that sweet confession, smiling as you kissed him a second time. Whatever, you didn't care how expensive that cake was, hearing that was more than worth it.


End file.
